We Are One
by PiscesBaby
Summary: Two young Shu warriors realize what it means to be at war. But is it too late when they realize it?


The Battle of Mt. Ding Jun just ended. It was the first battle where Guan Ping and Xing Cai were on the field together. Guan Ping didn't realize how good of a warrior she was. She was a miracle healer too. She had healed Huang Zhong's wounds after he fought and killed Xiahou Yuan. It warmed his heart to see that. It caused a feeling in him that he never felt before. He went with his first instinct and decided to act on it.

Guan Ping found Xing Cai after she finished healing Huang Zhong's wounds. "Xing Cai, you did great out there," Guan Ping said.

"Thank you, but of course duty above all else," she stated.

"Right, would you like to go back to my tent and play Go?"

"Sure, that sounds fun." Xing Cai and Guan Ping went back to the main camp where Guan Ping was sleeping. They sat across from each other and started the game. While playing, they made small talk.

"Where will the road of war take us, Xing Cai?" he asked.

"A road to peace and happiness," her response was.

"What if you don't make it there? What if you become a casualty of this war before telling the person you care about how you feel?"

"What do you mean?" Xing Cai was confused by what he was saying. Guan Ping stood up and went to kiss her.

She pushed him away. "Guan Ping, what are you doing?"

"What I've wanted to do for a long time." he kissed her again.

The second time around Xing Cai didn't dispute and kissed him back. She had on a short red warrior dress and he proceeded to put his hand under it, lifting up the dress in the process. She assisted him by lifting the dress completely over her head. She only had panties on and Guan Ping used his hand to massage one of her breasts while kissing and sucking on her neck. She moaned softly and lowered his head to suck on her breasts. Guan Ping stopped momentarily to remove all of his clothing and then went back to sucking on her breasts. He moved lower and removed her panties so he could put two fingers in her throbbing wet pussy. Xing Cai did an even louder moan as the feeling was just too much for her. He stopped what he was doing and pushed her on the table they were playing Go on. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and started thrusting himself into her. Xing Cai moaned softly and Guan Ping clenched his teeth in pleasure. He wanted to watch himself go in and out of her, but he was in so much pleasure. Instead, he threw his head back and just kept thrusting into her.

"Guan Ping!" Xing Cai screamed as a wave of pleasure just hit her. It wasn't too long before Guan Ping felt the same wave of pleasure hit him. Guan Ping then rested his body weight on her while he caught his breath. He then lifted her up on the bed that wasn't too far away. They slept peacefully for the rest of the night. Both Guan Ping and Xing Cai wondered where the road of war will take them.

Guan Ping was woken up by a loud banging on what sounded like a pan. He exited his tent to see what was going on. Xing Cai followed soon after. Everyone in Shu had come out their camp. Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang, Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, and others waited while Liu Bei made his announcement.

"As you know, the main enemy we must attack is Cao Cao. Therefore, we must go after Jing. Guan Yu, I am trusting you with that job," Liu Bei said.

"As you wish, brother. Guan Ping, Zhang Fei, would you care to accompany me?"

"I'll drink to that, brother!" Zhang Fei exclaimed.

"Yes, father. I would like too," Guan Ping stated firmly.

"Ok, everyone. Prepare for battle," Liu Bei said.

Xing Cai and Guan Ping retreated back to their camp. Guan Ping couldn't help but look at the concerned look at Xing Cai's face. She looked almost like she didn't want him to go to battle. He didn't say anything and just held out his hand and she took it. They were walking for what seemed like forever until they came across a garden. It was a peach garden, similar to the one that Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, and Liu Bei made their oath in. It wasn't the same one because the real peach garden was too far.

"During the battle, I went the wrong way and stumbled across this. Let's make a new oath, Xing Cai. To assist our fathers and unite the land of Shu," Guan Ping aid to her.

"We chose this path for that reason. This new oath in the new peach garden will lead Shu to a new era. For Shu, our people," Xing Cai replied.

"My dear, what if I don't make it out of Jing alive?"

"You mustn't say that. You're going to be okay." She kissed Guan Ping passionately before returning back to the main camp. Guan Ping was getting ready to march on Fan Castle and had a good feeling about it. His father had a plan to use the river to flood the castle and rush it. Guan Ping was told to be aware of Cao Ren, the defender of Fan Castle.

"Xing Cai, my beloved. I love you and I always will." Guan Ping said.

"Guan Ping, my beloved. I have faith in you," she responded. They had another passionate kiss before Guan Ping and others in the Shu army went to Jing. This wasn't the first time they went into battle separately, but it was the first time where these kind of feelings were involved. Xing Cai would die if something happened to Guan Ping. She didn't want to think about that part of war. She just prayed to the heavens that Guan Yu, her father, and Guan Ping made it home safe.

* * *

The flood attack was a success. Guan Yu had sent the army to mobilize. Guan Ping was ready to storm Fan Castle along with his father, Mi Fang, and Fu Shi Ren. At the entrance of the flooded castle was Wu's Lu Xun and Lu Meng. They just stood there and all of sudden everything faded to black for Guan Ping.

When Guan Ping regained consciousness, he noticed he and his father were in chains. He noticed Mi Fang and Fu Shi Ren had swords to him and his father's head.

"Why you-

"Guan Ping, this is the way of the warrior. You must fight for what you believe in until the end," Guan Yu explained, before his head was decapitated off of him. Guan Ping silently shrieked at the sight off his father, the God of War, being killed. He knew he would be next.

"Xing Cai….," it was the last thing Guan Ping said before he suffered the same fate as his father.

* * *

Xing Cai, Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, and Liu Bei were awaiting news on the Battle of Fan Castle. Everyone stood up when a wounded soldier stumbled into the main camp.

"My lord, the combined forces of Wei and Wu were too much. Guan Yu and Guan Ping were captured. Their heads were presented to Cao Cao and Sun Quan respectively," the soldier said. Xing Cai went into a state of shock. She walked out the room without even hearing Zhuge Liang or Ma Chao calling her to come back.

Her eyes filled with tears thinking about Guan Ping. His final words to her were that he loved her and always will. Her eyes started to tear even more. He was gone. Just another casualty of this war. She was walking until she came across the peach garden where her and Guan Ping said their oath. It was to take Shu into a new age. How could she do that with him gone? Xing Cai looked beyond the large tree and saw a castle. The closer she walked to the castle, the more she realized that she was approaching Jing and Fan Castle.

Everything was too much for her. She looked at the river and how it overflowed. This was the area in which her beloved was killed and presented as a prize. The look on Sun Quan's face when he was awarded Guan Ping's head haunted Xing Cai as she looked at the river. It was so welcoming, so enticing. She so desperately wanted to be near Guan Ping again. If she couldn't be with him on Earth, maybe she could be with him in the heavens.

"Guan Ping..." Xing Cai's last words on Earth were the name of the boy warrior she had grown to love. She jumped into the water and let the water fill her body. Her body drowned in the waters of Jing, but her soul was descending to the heavens to forever be with Guan Ping.


End file.
